Johnny in Danville
by Rainpath12
Summary: When Johnny blows up his street, the Test family and their neighbors have to relocate to Danville until the houses can be rebuilt. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz strikes up an alliance with Dark Vegan, Candace tries to prove Phineas and Ferb are better than Susan and Mary, Buford and Bumper disagree on who the meanest bully is, and Isabella and Sissy compete to see which troop is better.
1. Chapter 1

**[AUTHOR'S NOTE:]**

 **Although I don't watch Johnny Test very often, and Phineas and Ferb a lot, it struck me how similar the worlds were. So I put this crossover together to discuss the parallels and differences. Hope you enjoy :)**

"JOOHHHHHNYYYYYY!" Shouted everyone on the street, or at least what was left of it. Johnny Test had misused his sisters' inventions and blown it up.

"I can't believe we have to move and can't take any of our stuff!" Johnny complained, as the Test family drove to a new city, "No more Smash Badger V!"

"It's only for a day, Johnny," Mrs. Test replied, "Enough time for your sisters' construction drones to rebuild all the houses on the street, _which you blew up!"_

"Yeah, Johnny!" Susan said angrily, "It's your own fault! Good thing Mary and I have genius inventions, or it would be longer."

"I'm sooo _booooored_!" Johnny went on, "Where are we heading again?"

"It's a city called Danville, in the Tri-State Area," Mary replied, "It's the only place that had enough room on such short notice. Everyone from our street will be in the same building."

"But why?" asked Johnny.

"Because everyone on our street wanted to keep an eye on you, Johnny." Susan responded.

Johnny looked out the back window. All his neighbors were in cars behind them.

"You're dead, Test!" Bumper shouted.

"I will beat you up, Johnny!" Yelled Sissy.

"I'm going to destroy you, Johnny Test!" announced Dark Vegan.

Johnny shrunk down below the window.

"This is going to be a _looooong_ day." he sighed.

* * *

"Everyday! _Everyday_ , I tell you!" Candace complained to Stacy on her phone, "Everyday Phineas and Ferb build some gigantic _thing_ in the backyard, and whenever I try to get mom to see it, it just vanishes! It's like a Mysterious Force just makes it disappear! It's not fair! I haven't gotten to relax this summer, because they make me do all the work to try and bust them! It's not fair!"

Stacy sighed, and rolled her eyes, (but since it was on the phone, Candace didn't see,) but before she could say anything, there was a noise of hammering metal in Candace's backyard.

"Gotta go, Stace," Candace jumped up off her bed, and ran downstairs.

Stacy heard a beep on her phone, as Candace cut off.

"Just another normal day." she sighed.

Candace raced to the backyard. Phineas and Ferb had a table laid out with tiny hoverboard prototypes. Next to it was a small metal machine with a conveyer belt.

"What do you two think you're doing?" demanded Candace.

"Oh hi, Candace," Phineas smiled, "Ferb and I built this machine to make custom hoverboards. You can upload images, and they'll print right on them. We're also building a giant race track with giant obstacles to avoid. Do you want to join us?"

Candace looked up to see Ferb up in a giant crane, putting pieces of track together.

"Wow, it's weird that I hadn't noticed that before." she replied, "But I'm. Telling. Mom."

Then she ran out of the gate yelling "Mom! Mom! Mom!"

Phineas and Ferb stared after her for a second.

"So how's that track going, Ferb?" Phineas asked.

* * *

"I can't believe we're stuck here for the next twenty-four hours." Johnny complained, "Danville is the most boring town I've ever been in!"

"Come on, Johnny," Dukey said, while wearing his "Not a Dog" shirt, "Is it more boring than any of the old-timey towns you've gone back in time to?"

"Yes." Johnny said angrily.

"Well, you brought this about yourself, Johnny." Dukey said in an annoying voice.

"You just had to bring that up, didn't you?" Johnny scowled, but stopped as he saw something.

"Dukey!" he yelled, "Look at that!"

"What?" replied Dukey, annoyed, as he had bumped into Johnny as he had stopped, then looked at what Johnny saw. He gasped.

It was a giant crane lifting heavy objects onto a frame of a giant track.

"We have to check this out!" Johnny cried, and ran all the way to where it was built.

"Is this someone's backyard?" Dukey wondered out loud.

The track looked more impressive from down below.

Johnny gasped in the same way he did when faced with a new video game, and hearts on his eyes.

"It's so _beautiful!"_ he said through tears.

Suddenly, the crane lowered down a platform, and somebody was standing on it. Somebody who had a triangle shaped face.

"Okay, Ferb," he said, as the platform descended, and looking at blueprints, "I think that we need a little more challenge in the final lap. I don't think the Inexplicable Giant Floating Baby Head is gonna cut it."

He turned his head, and saw Johnny.

"Oh, hi!" The kid with the triangle head smiled, "I'm Phineas, and that's my brother Ferb," he pointed to his stepbrother in the cabin of the giant crane. Ferb gave a thumbs up. "Who are you?"

"My name's Johnny, and this is my friend Dukey." Johnny replied.

"Is he a dog?" Phineas asked, pointing at Dukey.

"Nah, he's just a kid with a hairy skin disorder." Johnny replied nonchalantly.

"Are you sure he's not a dog?" Phineas asked again.

"No." Johnny and Dukey said at the same time.

Phineas looked startled, but then smiled. "Alright then." he replied, "Where are you guys from?"

"We're from a city called Porkbelly," Johnny explained, "But then I accidently used my genius sisters' inventions to blow up our street, and while we wait for their construction drones to rebuild our houses, we're staying here in Danville."

Just then, Isabella walked in the backyard in her fireside girls uniform, followed by Buford and Baljeet.

"Hey Phineas," Isabella said, "Whatcha doin'?" then she caught sight of Johnny and Dukey. "Who are these guys?" she asked, surprised.

"My name's Johnny, and this is my friend Dukey. He has a hairy skin disorder." Johnny replied.

"Right…" Isabella responded.

"They're staying in Danville for the day," Phineas explained, "Johnny accidentally blew up their street."

"Emphasis on accidentally." Johnny clarified, "But what is _this_ amazing thing?" he asked pointing at the track.

"Ferb and I are making a hoverboard race track." Phineas said excitedly, "There will be obstacles all around that you have to avoid. And you can make a custom hoverboard using this machine." he finished, pointing to the metal machine.

"Ooh, love hoverboard racing." Baljeet said excitedly, "There is so much science to it. You have to calculate how far you are above the ground, and be careful of the wind velocity, and-"

"You know, I was excited for this until you said science." Buford interrupted.

"Wait a minute," Johnny said, "You built this?"

"Well, yeah." Phineas replied, "Me and Ferb." Ferb suddenly appeared next to Phineas, and gave a thumbs up.

"Did you use robots to do it?" Johnny asked.

"Well, no." Phineas responded, "We tried using robots once. But they made an overpriced coffee franchise, and took over the rest of our inventions. So we went back to building them ourselves. But it wasn't hard. Ferb's naturally good with tools."

"Aren't you a little young to be able to do this kind of stuff?" Dukey asked.

"Yes, yes we are." smiled Phineas, "We get that a lot."

Dukey whistled. "That is impressive."

"My genius sisters invent things like this," Johnny said, "And I usually end up stealing them."

"That's how he blew up the street." Dukey commented.

"Would you please stop bringing that up!" Johnny said angrily.

"Your sisters build things like this?" Phineas asked.

"Well they like to invent ray guns and stuff," Johnny explained, "But they definitely have the ability."

"So do you guys want to do some hoverboard racing?" Phineas asked.

"Oh, yeah!" Johnny and Dukey said at the same time.

"Buford? Baljeet?" Phineas questioned.

"Sure. I'm totally going to crush you all." Buford responded.

"I have a feeling if I do not, I will end up with a massive wedgie." Baljeet replied, as Buford stood threatening over him.

"What about you, Isabella?" Phineas asked.

"Phineas, I would love to." Isabella replied, "But I have to sell fifty Fireside Girl Cupcake Boxes by the end of the day to raise enough money for our next field trip."

"Well, good luck Isabella." Phineas waved goodbye as she left to grab a wagon full of cupcakes.

"Okay," continued Phineas, "So you can all choose your designs on that computer next to– Hey, Where's Perry?"

"Who's Perry?" asked Johnny.

"He's our pet platypus." Phineas responded.

"You have a pet platypus?" Dukey asked, astounded.

"You have a hairy skin disorder." Ferb pointed out.

* * *

Meanwhile, Perry put on his fedora, and jumped behind a painting. He slid down a pipe, and landed on his chair.

"Ah, Agent P." Major Monogram appeared on the screen, "Today the threat from Doofenshmirtz is very great, as he has allied himself with another evildoer by the name of Dark Vegan. Next to you, we have two agents to help you defeat both Doofenshmirtz _and_ Dark Vegan."

Perry turned to see two men sitting next to him.

"This is Mr. Black and Mr. White." Major Monogram continued.

"Uhh… Major Monogram sir?" Mr. Black asked, "Where's the agent we're going to be helping? Is he behind the platypus?"

"What? No, he is the platypus. That's Agent P." Major Monogram clarified.

Perry made a chattering sound. Mr. Black and Mr. White stared at him.

"Also joining me on the screen," Major Monogram continued, "Is the General. He will give you your orders."

"Alright, Mr. Black, Mr. White, Agent P," The General began, "Dark Vegan is a terrible villain, and allied with the evil scientist Dr. Doofenshmirtz, he could be a real threat. We need you to stop him. Usually, we'd get the Test kids to do it, but Johnny already met Agent P's owners, and we can't risk them knowing his identity. So off you go, agents!"

Perry saluted, and ran to his hovercar.

"Uhh… where is it that we're going?" asked Mr. White.

"Agent P's been there before. He should know the way." Major Monogram replied.

"Well I hope he knows the way," Carl the Intern put in, "You never tell the agents where to go."

"For heaven's sake, Carl." Major Monogram rolled his eyes, "He goes there everyday."

Perry flew out of the lair in his platypus shaped hovercar, with Mr. Black and Mr. White squeezed in beside him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mom! Phineas and Ferb built another massive _thing_ in the backyard. You gotta come home and _bust them!"_ Candace yelled at her phone.

"Candace, honey, I'm busy." Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher sighed, "You're going to have to wait for me to see the 'massive _thing_ ' in the backyard for now." She hit the end button.

"No no Mom!" Candace screamed, "Don't hang up!" but the cellphone gave a loud beep. "Grrrrrrrr!" Candace growled, "I'll just go get her myself." and she stormed down the street.

On the other side of the street, Susan and Mary were stressing about how they had no lab to work in.

"–And the portable lab was inside the _original_ lab, and it got blown up _with_ the original lab, so now we have a whole day with no inventions!" complained Mary.

"Urrrrrg!" growled Susan, "If Johnny hadn't– " but she stopped as she saw a giant race track rising out of someone's backyard.

"Johnny!" Susan shouted, "He used our construction drones! Not only without permission, but they're supposed to be fixing up the street! Oh, he's so in trouble!"

"JOHHHHNYYYY!" Susan and Mary yelled, running down one side of the street.

"Phineas and Ferb, you two are soooo _busted!_ " Candace shouted, running down from the other.

Nobody paid attention to where they were heading, and Candace, Susan and Mary ran into each other.

"Owwww! Watch where you're going– Wait, who are you?" Candace got up, clutching her head.

"I'm Susan Test, and this is my twin sister Mary." Susan explained, "Who are you?"

"I'm Candace, Candace Flynn." Candace held out her hand. "Sorry about running into you. I was trying to bust my brothers to my mom, and didn't see where I was going."

"It's fine," Mary assured her, " _We_ were just on _our_ way to bust _our_ brother, to _our_ mom. Or dad, whoever we find first."

"You know, I don't know everyone in Danville," Candace commented, "But I've only seen one pharmacist, and he's Vanessa's dad."

"Pharmacists!" Susan said angrily, "We're not _pharmacists_. We're _scientists._ What makes you say that?"

"We just kind of assume anyone in a lab coat is a pharmacist." Candace explained, "It's kind of a Danville thing. So why _are_ you here?"

"We're staying in Danville for the day, while we wait for our construction drones to rebuild our street." Mary said, "Our annoying little brother blew it up."

"Sounds like something my little brothers would do." Candace sighed.

"Your brothers like to blow things up?" Susan asked.

"Well… not exactly." Candace remembered, "They like to build giant things like rollercoasters, or spaceships. But they definitely have the ability to blow up a street."

" _We_ could build things like rollercoasters or spaceships," Susan bragged, "But Mary and I would rather focus our energy on developing machines that will help mankind. Johnny is the kind of person who would steal our construction drones to build that dangerous thing." she finished, pointing at Phineas and Ferb's hoverboard track.

"Oh, no. You're brother didn't steal your drone things, or whatever, to build that." Candace stated cooly, " _My_ little brothers built that. That's our backyard."

"Did _they_ use drones to build it?" Mary questioned with a slight sneer.

"Oh, no." Candace stated again, "My little brothers don't _need_ robots to do their bidding. They do it themselves."

"Well, have _your_ little brothers built a time machine?" Susan asked, drawing up to Candace's height.

"Oh, yeah. They took me and traveled in time. Twice!" replied Candace.

"Well, _we_ put Johnny into a Tinymon video game. Twice!" countered Mary.

" _My_ brothers put _me_ into a video game! But I totally beat the system! And so did they!" yelled Candace.

" _We_ made an alternate reality world, where we battled to the death with Johnny several times!" shouted Susan.

"My little brothers Phineas and Ferb made an animal translator!" Candace screamed.

"We made Johnny a pet dog that can speak and pretends he's a kid with a hairy skin disorder!" yelled Mary.

"Phineas and Ferb have a pet platypus!"

"We turned Johnny into a mouse and a dog!"

"Phineas and Ferb turned me into a platypus by switching my brain with their pet!"

"We switched Johnny and Dad's brains so they could see what it's like to live the other's life!"

"Phineas and Ferb switched brains with intergalactic alien fugitives who like to listen to square dancing!"

"We gave Johnny a pink princess dress that shot lasers!"

"Phineas, Ferb, and I spent a day fighting pharmaceutical zombies!"

"We gave Johnny a winter coat that had the ability to ward off an alien invasion!"

"There are only 104 days of summer vacation and somehow Phineas and Ferb have made it longer!"

"We invented the cure for the common cold!"

"Phineas and Ferb took me around the world in one day!"

"We made Johnny a hit on the internet!"

"Phineas and Ferb sing perfectly choreographed songs with no discernible music source!"

"We traveled to a planet made entirely of meat!"

"Ferb is British, and Phineas's head is shaped like a triangle!"

"Fine." said Susan, "We'll _prove_ to you that we can invent better things than this 'Phineas and Ferb.' We'll have a contest."

"A contest, huh?" Candace said, "Phineas and Ferb once had a contest about who could build a better fort with these other kids, and the other kids just had a licorice dispenser, but my brothers had a wind tunnel room, and an orchestra, and they totally beat the other kids by a landslide! _They can do it again…"_

"Take us to your brothers!" Mary commanded, "And we'll prove we can do better than wind tunnel rooms and orchestras.

* * *

Isabella walked to the Fireside Girls cabin on the other side of town with the cupcakes she planned to sell.

"Okay, girls!" she announced to her troop, "We have fifty Fireside Girl Cupcake Boxes to sell by the end of the day. Gretchen, take Milly and go to the north side of town. Katie, you and Ginger go to Danville Harbor. Adyson, you and Holly cover the suburbs, and I'll take downtown. Let's go, girls!"

"Aye aye, Isabella!" saluted Gretchen.

"Isn't it weird that the Fireside Girl Cupcake Boxes are shaped like logs?" Katie remarked.

* * *

Isabella headed to the downtown area of Danville with her Fireside Girl Cupcakes. She entered a large purple building that reminded her vaguely of Ferb's head. Isabella took the elevator to the top floor. She knocked on the first door on the floor.

It opened, and a man in a lab coat with a long nose, who Isabella recognized as the pharmacist who had accidentally started the pharmaceutical zombie apocalypse from a couple days earlier.

"Would you be interested in buying some Fireside Girl Cupcake-" Isabella started, but was interrupted as a girl with blond hair and a green uniform stood in front of her.

"Would you be willing to help donate to the Ladybird Scout foundation by buying some Ladybird Scout Cookies? They're limited edition, only here today!" she told the pharmacist.

"Excuse me!" Isabella pushed her away, "I was here first!"

"You know, I'm kinda busy right now," the pharmacist apologized, "I have to get ready to trap my nemesis. He should be here any minute…" he was struck with a certain thought, "...Although, if I eat enough cookies I might get into a big enough sugar rush to make his trap way over complicated! I'll take ten boxes of Larrybug Scout cookies!"

He shoved money into the other scout's hand, and took ten cookie boxes. Then he shut the door.

"You just stole my customer!" Isabella said angrily.

"You just don't have good marketing skills." the blond hair girl said smugly.

"I need to sell fifty boxes of cupcakes to fund our next field trip!" Isabella protested.

"And _I_ need to make the most of these customers that haven't had any of my Ladybird Scout Cookies yet." the girl replied.

"You can do it away from _my_ troop!" Isabella commanded, "The Fireside Girls are way better at earning patches and selling any kind of sweets than any other kind of scout troop!"

"Oh, yeah?" the Ladybird Scout asked annoyingly, "Prove it!"

Isabella thought for a moment. "Phineas and Ferb!" she exclaimed.

"Phineas and what?" the girl asked.

"Phineas and Ferb!" Isabella said again, "They built a hoverboard track in their backyard! We can race on it! And whoever wins can't sell anymore cupcakes or cookies in this part of town."

"A hoverboard track?" the blond girl repeated, " _I_ can race on a hoverboard track. I've beaten Johnny at stuff like this lots of times. But," she paused, "Let's raise the stakes even higher. Not only can the loser not sell in this part of town, they can't sell at all! _And_ they have to buy the rest of the other's cookies."

"Deal." said Isabella.

* * *

 _*Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated*_

Perry jumped out of his hovercar, and smashed through the roof of Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated.

 _*Perry!*_

Just then, a large metal canister fell on him.

"Perry the Platypus," Dr. Doofenshmirtz said as he stepped into the light, "How... uhhh…" he stopped and thought for a moment, "Expected I guess…? I mean you come here every day, so I mean why wouldn't you be expected? It makes no sense. Anyway-"

But he was interrupted with a cry from above.

"How do you steer this thing!"

"Where we supposed to jump off too?"

Mr. Black and Mr. White were still on Perry's hovercar, and they crashed it through another hole in the ceiling, and right onto Doofenshmirtz.

"Oww." said the evil scientist.

"Uhh… Sorry about that." Mr. White said, "We weren't sure how to land this thing."

"Again, Oww." Doofenshmirtz repeated, "Anyway..." he moved away from them carefully, "You are now…" he pressed a button on a remote, "Trapped! Ha ha ha!" but nothing happened. Mr. Black and Mr. White looked up expectantly. Mr. Black shrugged.

"Uhh… he he…" Doofenshmirtz apologized, as he fiddled with the remote, "And there!" he exclaimed as two other metal canisters fell on Mr. Black and Mr. White. "Trapped!" the canisters were squeezing Mr. Black and Mr. White.

"Sorry for the tight fit," Doofenshmirtz apologized, "All my traps are platypus sized. I was on a sugar rush when I built them."

There were ten empty Ladybird Scout Cookie Boxes open nearby.

"Now, you are probably wondering why I'm _not_ wondering why I have two more agents coming to thwart my evil schemes. And the answer is simple, as I'm sure Major Monogram, and whoever your boss is, has told you, I have made an evil ally! Dark Vegan!" lightning flashed, and dramatic flashed. But nobody appeared.

"Uhh… Dark Vegan!" Doof said again. Lightning flashed and dramatic music played. But Vegan did not appear. "Excuse me for a minute." Doofenshmirtz walked over to the kitchen.

"Dark Vegan, you're supposed to come over when I say 'I have made an evil ally, Dark Vegan,' so it's all dramatic!" Doof explained.

Vegan was eating some toast. "I just couldn't say no to this _toast!"_ he replied.

"After we take over the Tri-State Area, you can raid all the bakeries, but first I have to introduce you to my nemesis!" Doofenshmirtz stated.

"Now," Doof walked back over to where the three agents were trapped, "I have made an evil ally! DARK VEGAN!" dramatic music and lightning flashed, as Dark Vegan appeared, holding up his laser sword.

"See, dramatic." Doof explained, "Totally worth it."

Perry rolled his eyes.

"Anyway," Doofenshmirtz continued, "I was browsing the web this morning, and found out that some idiot kid blew up a street, and all of the sudden it caught my eye that an evil intergalactic alien needed a place to stay for the day, _and_ needed an evil ally to help him get revenge on the idiot kid that blew up his street! Of course, he also wanted to be in the same building as the idiot kid that blew up his street, just like everyone else on that street, so I also had to rent the bottom floors of my building out."

Everyone on Johnny's street was staying in the Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. building.

"...Anyway," Doof said, "You, know, again. Dark Vegan promised to help me take over the Tri-State Area if I helped him get revenge on the idiot kid that blew up his street, so with our ingenious minds together, I have created, the Teleporter!… inator." Doofenshmirtz unveiled a machine that was covered by a sheet.

"Whoever I hit with this -Inator will be instantly teleported to my lab! So all we have to do is find the idiot kid who blew up the street, and shoot him, and he'll be teleported here and Dark Vegan can get revenge on him." Doof paused for a second looking pleased, "... Oh I just had another idea!" he exclaimed, "If I shoot my brother Roger with this, then _he_ will get teleported to my lab, and then I can just waltz in and take over the Tri-State Area, you know, somehow, and if anyone tries to stop me, than _Dark Vegan_ will stop them… somehow. I just thought of that now."

Perry rolled his eyes again.

"Wait a minute," said Mr. White, "Isn't Johnny staying in this building then? You do realize you could just go downstairs and grab him?"

"Well, yeah," said Doofenshmirtz, "But that would mean walking across the lab, opening the door, possibly dodging scouts selling cookies, and walking downstairs- It's too much work. This is much easier."

Perry was wearing a just-a-normal-everyday-thing-I-have-to-put-up-with expression.

"Anyway," Doof continued, "Dark Vegan, meet my nemesis!" lightning flashed and dramatic music played.

"Uhh… which one is your nemesis?" Dark Vegan asked.

"That one." Doof explained.

"Mr. Black?" Vegan asked.

"He's your nemesis?" Mr. White asked Mr. Black.

"No, no, him!" Doofenshmirtz repeated.

"Mr. White?" Vegan asked.

"He's _your_ nemesis?" Mr. Black asked Mr. White.

"No!" exclaimed an exasperated Doofenshmirtz, "The platypus! That's secret agent Perry the Platypus!" he paused for a second. "Wow, deja'vu."

"The platypus?" Dark Vegan repeated, "But he's just a platypus. They don't do much."

"No, but look!" Doof exclaimed, "He has a cute little platypus hat."

Perry chattered.

"Well, okay," replied Vegan, "But where's _my_ nemesis? I thought Johnny Test would be here to stop me."

"Well, we were gonna have Johnny do it," said Mr. White, "But he already met Agent P's owners, and we couldn't risk him finding out his other secret double secret agent life."

"Wait a minute!" shouted Doof, "You just said 'secret' twice in that sentence." he paused for a second, "Wait another minute! If you expected Johnny to come stop you, why did I build a Teleporter… inator?"

"I guess I didn't really think that through," Dark Vegan admitted, "But I was distracted by _toast!"_

"Fair enough, I guess." sighed Doofenshmirtz, "I've been distracted by things like that. I once spent an entire day trying to build an Almond-Brittle-Inator, and then realized I didn't have any almonds…"

Vanessa walked into the kitchen. Jillian was sitting there.

"It looks like my dad has another impossible scheme." Vanessa sighed, "What're you here for?"

"My dad allied with your dad to help him get revenge on my friend Johnny Test," Jillian explained.

"Well it's not everyday I meet someone who has as crazy of a dad as I do." Vanessa replied, "What's the craziest thing your dad has ever done?"

"It's not what he's done, it's what he tries to do." said Jillian, "He's obsessed with this Earth food 'toast,' and he has a laser sword that uses batteries or needs to be plugged in. He always tries to get revenge on Johnny for stranding us here on Earth, even though we have the ability to go back to our planet."

"Why doesn't he want to go back to your planet?" Vanessa asked.

"It doesn't have any toast." Jillian sighed.

"Ah, of course." Vanessa replied.

"You don't seem surprised to meet someone from another planet." Jillian remarked.

"I've seen plenty of crazy pretty things around here." Vanessa sighed, "My uncle is the mayor of Danville, and my dad always tries to become the ruler of the Tri-State Area by creating 'inators' to shoot him with. And they always fail because of a platypus."

"Wow, that is crazy." Jillian said.

"He once tried to make my uncle ugly," Vanessa remembered, "And ended up creating a zombie apocalypse of himself. It got pretty weird."

"Yeah, I'll bet." Jillian replied.

They both sat in silence for awhile.

"Does anyone want some muffins?" asked Norm.

 **Hope you guys liked this chapter, it was pretty long. In the future, I will probably be doing more Phineas and Ferb crossovers. I plan to do a Zootopia, Doctor Who, and possibly a Harry Potter one. I don't know how often the chapters will update, but I'll try to do it fast.**


	3. Chapter 3

Candace kicked open the gate that led into the backyard.

"Phineas and Ferb!" she yelled, "I demand you stop what you're doing and hold a contest!"

Phineas looked over. He was taking notes in a notepad. Ferb was looking at what Phineas was writing. Johnny and Dukey were staring at the screen for designing hoverboards. And Buford was giving Baljeet a wedgie.

"Sure, Candace," he smiled, "What kind of contest, and who with?"

"Us." said Susan as she and Mary walked into the yard.

"So like a contest for making the best medicinal drugs?" Phineas asked, looking at the Test girls' labcoats.

"No!" exclaimed Susan, "For the last time! _We are not pharmacists!"_

Phineas stared at them for a second, shocked by their outburst. But then he smiled. "Oh, okay, what are you then?"

"We are genius scientists." bragged Mary, "We invent things to benefit humankind."

"Oh, cool." replied Phineas.

There was a long awkward pause.

"...So then what's the contest?" Phineas asked.

Candace took a deep breath.

"These two dweebs think that they can build and invent cooler things than you like curing diseases and laser shooting winter coats but I said you build things like roller coasters and giant bowling balls _andyoutotallyneedtobeattheminacontestofinventingthings!"_

There was another pause.

"Didn't we already do that?" asked Phineas.

"Do it again!" yelled Candace.

"Um..." Phineas said, "Ferb?"

His step brother gave a thumbs up.

"Well alright." smiled Phineas, "What should we invent?"

* * *

While the two families decided on what the contest should be, Buford took Baljeet to an ice cream truck, and made him pay for his ice cream.

"You know, you could have just stayed at Phineas and Ferb's," Baljeet pointed out, "If I'm just going to pay for it myself. You just said you don't care what flavor you get."

"But then it's not humiliating!" contradicted Buford.

"Fair enough," Baljeet sighed, "Two strawberries, please-" he started to tell the ice cream man, but was cut off as a tough looking boy with orange hair pushed him down and out of the way.

"I want a triple chocolate chipo!" The boy demanded, naming the special of the day. When the ice cream man bent down to get it, Buford stepped over.

"Hey!" he cried, "Don't push down my nerd!"

The tough looking boy turned around. "I'm a bully," he bragged, "I can do what I want."

"Well _I_ 'm a bully too!" Buford announced, "And therefore, I'm the only one who can bully my nerd. Don't _you_ have a nerd?"

"I don't need a nerd." replied the other bully, "I bully everyone!"

"Well you ain't bullying me _or_ my nerd!" stated Buford.

"Ahhhhh! A contraction!" cried Baljeet, "I thought my fear was cured! But it is still there! 'Ain't' is grammatically incorrect in any situation!"

Buford pushed him down.

"See? I'm the only one to bully my nerd!" Buford repeated.

"How about we have a brawl?" the other bully asked, "To prove who's the meanest bully?"

"I accept," replied Buford, "You're goin' down!"

They got ready to fight.

"Wait!" cried Baljeet, stepping between them, "Let's settle this civilly! You are from Porkbelly, are you not?" he asked the other bully.

"Yeah." he replied stiffly.

"Well then," continued Baljeet, "Let's settle this at Phineas and Ferb's. They are having a contest between some other people from Porkbelly. Why don't you join them?"

"It's just like the brawl I had with Phineas!" recalled Buford, "I would've destroyed him, but then ice cream fell on him, and he got humiliated in public! Hahaha! It was funny."

"I'll bet Johnny Test will be there." said the other bully, "I'll totally pound him for blowing up the street. Alright, I'm in."

"Okay," continued Baljeet, "And now let's introduce each other. My name is Baljeet!"

Buford knocked Baljeet down again.

"Buford." he stated.

"Bumper." the other bully replied.

* * *

Isabella led the other scout down the street towards the Flynn-Fletcher household. She pushed the door open to Phineas's backyard with a determined expression on her face.

"Phineas!" she called, "Could I please use your hoverboard track to…" she looked up. The entire track was gone. "Uh… Phineas…?" she asked, "What happened to the track?"

"Oh hi, Isabella," Phineas greeted her, "We tore it down for the contest."

"The contest?" Isabella replied, "What contest?"

"Johnny's sisters like to invent like we do," answered Phineas, "So Candace thought it would be fun to make a competition on who can invent the best hoverboards. And then each team will build a hoverboard track, that the other team will be racing on, and whichever team gets all of their members to the finish line first, will win. Candace's really into it." Phineas added with an afterthought.

"You guys are going down down _down down down!"_ she was yelling over to Susan and Mary.

"Hey Phineas?" Isabella asked, "Could I join your team? I made a bet with another scout that whoever beat the other racing on your hoverboard track, would have to buy the rest of the other's confectioneries."

Right on cue, the scout in the green uniform stepped into the the backyard.

"Hey," she said, "There's no hoverboard track here!" she caught sight of Johnny.

"Johnny Test!" the scout yelled, "What are you doing here?"

"Sissy?!" Johnny gulped, "How did you find me- I mean, what a coincidence, what are you doing here?" he said the last part very nervously.

" _I_ was going to totally destroy this wimpy girl on hoverboard racing," Sissy explained, ("Hey!" yelled Isabella,) "But when I got here, no hoverboards, and no racetrack!"

"Sure, Isabella," Phineas continued, oblivious to Sissy's entrance, "We can race with other people on our team. In fact," he said excitedly and snapped his fingers, "We can make it the ultimate contest between the two towns! Hey, Candace!" Phineas called, "Do you want to join our team?"

"Hahaha!" yelled Candace, "It's perfect! Not only will my annoying little brothers totally destroy you in hoverboard racing, I will destroy you too! HAHAHAHA!" she laughed hysterically.

"In that case," Mary said, "Johnny! Dukey! You're with us! AND YOU NEED TO TOTALLY BEAT THOSE LOSERS!"

Just then, Buford, Baljeet, and Bumper walked.

"Hey, Dinnerbell!" Buford marched over to Phineas, "I need you to build a stadium so I can brawl with this loser."

"Watch your mouth, punk." Bumper warned.

"Save it for the brawl!" Baljeet pleaded.

"Sure, Buford," Phineas grinned, "But instead of a brawl, why don't you join team Danville for hoverboard racing?"

"Bumper," Susan said, "we know that you don't like Johnny, and he doesn't like you, but we really need to beat these Danville kids, and the only way to do that, is to have a bully on our team."

"Fine." replied Bumper, "But if we lose, I'm totally going to pound you, Test!"

"That goes for me too," Sissy put in, "If I lose to a firefighter girl, ("Fire _side_ Girl!" corrected Isabella,) because of you, or at all, I'm going to pound you so hard, you won't know your ups from your downs." ("There's no need to get violent," Phineas said hastily,)

"Haha, okay," Johnny said nervously, and then turned to his dog, "Duuukeeey!" He cried, "You have to help meeee!"

"All in due time, Johnny." Dukey replied.

"I'm going to beat you up too, kid with a hairy skin disorder!" Sissy corrected.

"Johnny, we need to win." Dukey said.

"Oh, he does not have a hairy skin disorder!" Candace pointed out, "He's a _dog_!" ("I knew it!" shouted Phineas,)

"No, I'm pretty sure he's a kid with a hairy skin disorder." Sissy replied.

"Hi guys!" Irving said as he magically appeared, "I heard you were having a contest, and I volunteer to be the referee!"

"Uh, sure Irving," Phineas said, but before he could say more, a very chubby boy in white stepped in front.

" _I_ volunteer to be a referee also," he said smugly.

"Eugene!" Johnny, Mary, and Susan said at once.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Susan said in a disgusted tone.

"It's Bling Bling Boy," corrected Eugene, "And I was on my way to profess my love to my, sweet, Susan Test, ("Blech!" gagged Susan, "Hmff." frowned Isabella, looking expectantly at Phineas,) when I found out about this contest. So of course I had to referee to make sure the best out the _genius_ scientists won it."

"Ferb and I aren't really scientists…" Phineas began.

"Phineas and Ferb can beat anyone and anything!" protested Irving, "...And that's why _I've_ come to make it fair!"

"Now remember, this is just friendly competition..." Phineas put in.

"We shall see!" announced Eugene.

"Yes, yes we will!" yelled Irving.

* * *

Meanwhile at

 _*Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!*_

Doofenshmirtz was standing near his Teleporter… inator, and pressing down a lever. Dark Vegan was eating toast, and the three agents were still trapped.

"So now it just needs to warm up…" Doof said as he typed in a computer screen that was plugged into his -inator. A pop up screen came up. "Oh, come on!" Doof said, "Not a system update! I hate those!" he sighed. "And now we have to wait for the update…" the bar was moving very slowly, "... and then after that we'll have to wait for it to warm up…" the bar hadn't even moved one space yet, "... This may take awhile, Perry the Platypus and other agents, this may take awhile."

Perry looked down at the metal canister he was trapped in. He was struck with a sudden idea.

* * *

Back in the Flynn-Fletcher backyard…

* _Soo-dee-UP boo-dee-UP billa-bee doo-doo-DAH_

 _Soo-dee-UP boo-dee-UP billa-bee doo-doo-DAH_

 _Soo-dee-UP boo-dee-UP billa-bee doo-doo-DAH_

 _doo-dah bee-dee-dah_

 _duh-duh DAH DAH DAH*_

Phineas and Ferb's building song played as each team built hoverboards and tracks. ("An indiscernible music source, what did I tell yah!" yelled Candace.)

Irving and Eugene had erected a giant curtain between the two teams, and made sure nobody was peeking.

On Team Porkbelly, Sissy was furiously. She put a giant Ladybird Scout logo on her hoverboard, and was using Johnny's hair to paint it.

On the other side of the yard on Team Danville, Isabella was working twice as hard. On the hoverboard track, she painted a bright orange Fireside Girl logo on every obstacle, but you would only see it after you'd passed it.

Back on Team Porkbelly, Susan and Mary were testing different engines, most of them ending with explosions, and Johnny with a sooty face.

On Team Danville, Candace was laughing hysterically, and was building with the same determination she used to bust Phineas and Ferb.

On Team Porkbelly, Bumper was nailing spikes to the top of a section of track, and used Johnny's fingers to see if it was sharp enough.

On Team Danville, Buford was using Baljeet to test some unfinished track. Meaning Baljeet went down the track without a hoverboard, and landed in a baby pool that held Buford's fish, Biff. ("He's such a fighter, Biff'll become a mean bully like me someday," commented Buford, as Biff slapped his tail at Baljeet,)

On Team Porkbelly, Johnny was avoiding everyone but Dukey, and painted the design on his shirt on his hoverboard. Dukey painted a steak on his.

And finally back on Team Danville, Phineas and Ferb were using a crane to put pieces of track in place.

"Well, Ferb," Phineas turned to his stepbrother, "This is beyond anything we've done before."

And he was right. This was going to be one heck of a competition.

 **I'm sorry I took so long to do this chapter, and it wasn't very long, but I've been very busy** **designing a cover and doing schoolwork. Plus I've been working on a comic on my DeviantArt, so I've had a lot of projects I'm doing. However, I am getting better at managing my time, and the next chapter should be in soon. It's funny about the cover. The only place I could find a reference pic of both Isabella and Sissy from the side was when they were kissing either Phineas or Johnny.**


	4. Chapter 4

"... And it's still loading…" Doofenshmirtz stared at his -inator, "Man these things take _forever!_ I should make a 'Speed-up-loading-inator,' although then people could use that for good, and then it wouldn't be evil…"

While Doofenshmirtz was distracted, Perry slowly started to unscrewing the bolts holding his trap together.

* * *

"And now, ladies and gentlemen!" Irving announced, "Ferbettes and Platypuses!"

"And _my sweet Susan Test!"_ Eugene put in.

"It's time for the race!" Irving said. Eugene handed him a paper, "Oh, I almost forgot!" Irving shouted, "Eugene ("It's Bling Bling Boy." corrected Eugene,) and I have made a rule change to the rules!"

"Oh, come on!" yelled Candace, "You can't just _change_ the rules!"

"But Candace, this will be more intense!" Irving said excitedly.

"Let us explain," Eugene said, oblivious to the ugly look Susan was giving him, "We will combine the two tracks together, by setting them side by side. Of course we'll have to remove the railings from each one." Everyone looked at Team Danville's track. It was the only one with railings. "... But this way you can race side by side with your opponent," Eugene continued, "and it will feel more like a competition. You can switch between the tracks with no trouble at all."

There was an awkward pause.

"Sure, yeah, I can go with that." Isabella said.

"I'm in." mumbled everyone else.

* * *

Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher was at the grocery store, looking through the aisles for what she needed. But something felt wrong. She checked her phone. No calls or texts from Candace.

"Huh, that's funny," Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher said aloud, "Usually after I tell Candace I'm too busy to come see what the boys have done, she comes and drags me out of the store. I wonder what they're doing right now."

* * *

"Everyone to the starting line!" Irving called.

Candace pushed everyone aside as she carried her hoverboard in one hand, and marched over to the starting line. She was ready for Phineas and Ferb to pound the pharmacists. She was ready to pound the pharmacists. She was ready to bust the boys as soon as the race was over.

"Hey, Candace!"

Candace turned her head, and almost had a heart attack.

"J-J-Jeremy?" she gasped.

"Hi Candace," Jeremy said again, "I heard you were having a contest, so I came to cheer you on."

Candace stared at her boyfriend, sweating profusely and debating with herself.

"JEREMY!" she yelled.

"Uh, Candace are you okay?" Jeremy asked, concerned.

"I mean– Jeremy," Candace said in a fake sweet calm voice, "Will you join Team Danville in a hoverboard contest against Team Porkbelly?"

"Uh, sure Candace," Jeremy replied, "I love playing the sports your brothers invent."

"Great!" Candace grabbed him and took him to Phineas and Ferb, "Suit him up, Phineas!" she commanded.

"Sure thing, Candace." Phineas smiled as he led Jeremy over to where a pile of hoverboards lay, (they had already dismantled their hoverboard-making machine,) "We weren't sure how many we would need, so we made a lot of extras," he told Jeremy, "Take your pick."

"That is a lot of hoverboards." Jeremy commented.

"Wait a minute!" Mary said, "If you get one more player on your team, _we_ get one more player on our team."

Right on cue, nobody other than Gil Nexdor walked right in the backyard and right over to where Johnny was standing.

"Gil Nexdor…" Susan and Mary sighed.

"What's up, Johnny Bro." Gil said, "I heard you were having a contest."

"Who the heck are you!" Candace yelled.

"He's our next door neighbor." Johnny explained.

"Or he was…" Dukey said.

"Shut up, Dukey." Johnny replied.

"Hi long necked girl." Gil said, trying to flirt with Candace.

"Okay, ew." Candace backed away.

"Oh, come on!" Susan and Mary yelled.

"Welcome to my world." muttered Isabella.

"Okay, so we have Jeremy, and you guys have Gil," Phineas said, "So now the teams are fair again."

* * *

Back at

 _*Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated*_

"Could this thing load _any_ slower." Doof sighed. A ding sound came from the computer. "Oh, hey! The system update's done!" the evil scientist cheered. Then his smile fell. "... And now I have to wait for the -inator to charge up…" he stared at it for awhile. "Hey, Dark Vegan?" Doof called, "Do you have any toast left?"

Perry pulled out a screw. He looked over to Mr. Black and Mr. White. Perry made a chattering sound.

"I think he wants us to do what he's doing." Mr. White said.

Perry nodded, and continued to unscrew another screw.

* * *

"Everyone to the starting line!" Irving announced again, "Make sure you have the proper protective gear on!" Everyone looked at Buford. He wasn't wearing a helmet. "Oh, fine!" he muttered as he put one on.

"On your mark." Eugene said.

"Get set!" Irving cried.

"GO!" Irving and Eugene screamed at the same time. The race was on.

Candace zoomed across the track on her Ducky Momo hoverboard, with the wild determination in her eye, she usually reserved for busting Phineas and Ferb. She dodged obstacles here and there, and slid beneath an overhanging bar.

Susan and Mary raced side by side, as they caught up to Candace. They were wearing racing outfits, their lab coats forgotten.

"Who's a pharmacist now?" Susan called as she and Mary slowly passed Candace.

Isabella hurried down the track, avoiding giant logs, hung by a chain, and swinging from side to side, Sissy came up beside her, and they each tried to pull ahead of each other, and then suddenly Sissy fell onto Team Danville's track, avoiding a low bar, but seeing the Fireside Girl logo as she passed.

Buford and Bumper were neck and neck up against each other. Bumper punched Buford, and Buford punched him back. Baljeet was screaming as he went over a long drop.

Jeremy and Gil were gliding side by side.

"Hey, you're pretty good at this." smiled Jeremy.

"Not so bad yourself, Dude." Gil replied.

And in the lead was Phineas and Ferb, dancing to the racing music that was playing, ("Another indiscernible music source!" Candace pointed out,) they jumped over obstacles, switched hoverboards, and switched back again.

"Oh, yeah, this is what I'm talking about!" Phineas cried.

Ferb gave a thumbs up.

Johnny and Dukey were racing not too far away.

"Oh, man, this is AWESOME!" Johnny cried.

"Woo hoo!" yelled Dukey.

Phineas and Ferb pulled next to Johnny and Dukey.

"This is awesome!" Johnny cried again, "You guys are better than my sisters. You must really want to win!"

"We don't do it for the competition," Phineas explained, "We do it for fun!"

"Speak for yourself, Phineas!" yelled Candace.

"My sisters hardly do _anything_ for fun." complained Johnny, "That's why I steal their inventions."

"You don't need inventions to make the most of every day of summer," Phineas pointed out, "It's just about having fun!" then Phineas broke into song " _Suuuummer is running through the sprinklers in your T-shirt, shoes, and jeans-_ " he paused. "That's the second time I've sung that song, and I still don't know where I learned it." He and Ferb looked like they were having an existential crisis..

"They are _nothing_ like your sisters." Dukey told Johnny.

* * *

"Your toast is ready, Sir." Norm announced to Dark Vegan.

"Ooh, toast!" He grabbed a ton of slices, "Can I borrow your robot?" He asked Doofenshmirtz.

"I don't know," Doof replied, "He's kind of weird, I'm not sure you'd like him."

"Would you like some garlic ice cream?" Norm replied.

"I was saving that for later!" Doof took the carton away.

"I'm good." Dark Vegan said hastily.

* * *

 **I hope you guys like this chapter, it was harder to write than I thought it would be. TheEdsRock suggested I have Jeremy meet Gil, and Linda and Lawrence meet Hugh and Lila. Jeremy was supposed to meet Gil earlier, but I forgot about that XD, but the Flynn-Fletcher parents will meet the Test parents, because I thought that was a great idea. Somebody else suggested I make another JT/PF crossover, but this one with romance between characters from each town. I'm sorry, but this is the only Johnny Test X Phineas and Ferb I'll do, unless this is popular enough to do a sequel, and I'm not going to have romance between them, because each world has it's own funny thing going on with romance. (e.g. Phineas not noticing Isabella's obvious crush on him, Gil not realizing Susan and Mary have giant crushes on him, the whole thing with Eugene, etc.)**

 **But if you have an idea for this, don't be afraid to leave a review or a PM, all kinds of feedback are appreciated :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Buford and Bumper were still punching each other.

"I'm the meanest bully!" shouted Buford.

"No, that's me!" Bumper yelled back.

They both shoved each other so hard, the hoverboards sped away without them- right over a large drop.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" screamed Buford and Bumper, as they rolled down the ramp.

"Got to be careful of the wind velocity-" Baljeet started to say, before the two bullies bowled into him, and knocked him off his hoverboard.

"Do you feel the track rumbling?" Jeremy asked Gil, a second before they both got pummeled by the other kids.

"Hey Ferb, do you hear something?" Phineas asked his stepbrother. A second later the stampede rolled right past them.

"Wow, Ferb, that was a close on." Phineas commented, but the giant ball of people suddenly shot up a ramp that took them up and behind the two boys. It landed on Phineas's hoverboard, and now it was speeding faster than ever.

After Phineas and Ferb thought about the song they sung, Johnny and Dukey had since then pulled ahead.

"Hey, Dukey! I can see the finish line!" Johnny shouted.

* * *

"Hey, the -inator is almost charged!" Doofenshmirtz cheered, "Bring me a victory muffin, Norm."

"We are out of muffins due to the excess of flour we used in the toast." Norm replied.

"What? You make the bread and the muffins? You don't just buy them at the store?" Doofenshmirtz asked.

"Of course, sir, I am a very good cook." Norm responded, "You should know that since you created me."

"I wasn't really paying attention when I built you, Norm." Doof replied, "That's why you're so annoying."

"Oh, yeah, that's the reason." Vanessa said sarcastically, "Norm's only annoying because you didn't pay attention, not because _you're_ annoying, or anything."

"That's enough from you." Doof frowned, "Fine, Norm, just make me another victory treat without flour, I guess."

"Already on it, sir!" replied Norm in a baker's outfit.

* * *

Sissy spotted Isabella racing above her on Team Porkbelly's track. She gritted her teeth, and zoomed right next to her.

"Oh, no, you don't, this is _my_ house!" Isabella stated.

"Technically it's our backyaaaaaaaaard." Phineas cried as he and the others slammed into them.

"We're almost there!" cheered Johnny, but suddenly Mary, Susan, and Candace sped past them.

"You guys are going down down down down down!" Candace yelled to his sisters.

"Oh come on!" Johnny complained.

"It's about to get worse!" yelled Dukey as the Phineas, Ferb, and the others came up in a pile on the hoverboard.

"Wwwwwwwaaaatccchhhhh ooooouuuuuutttttt!" Phineas cried, as the hoverboard picked up Johnny and Dukey over a rough terrain.

* * *

"Eeee!" squealed Doofenshimirtz, "It's almost there!" as he looked at the loading screen, "Norm! Is my victory food ready?"

"Here you go, sir!" Norm announced handing him a plate of food.

Doof took a bit, and then spit it out.

"Yeck!" he yelled, "Norm! I already told you not to make crunchy eggs!"

Dark Vegan's head shot up. "Eggs?" he yelled, "That's almost as bad a meat! You've betrayed me, Doofenshmirtz, and now you've got to pay!" he pulled out his laser sword, and started to chase Doofenshmirtz.

"And so it begins." said Jillian in a bored voice.

"Just another normal day." replied Vanessa.

"AHHHHHH!" screamed Doof, as he ran away from his former ally.

Perry finished unscrewing the final screw, and jumped out of his trap. ( _*Perry!*_ )

Mr. Black and Mr. White tried to do the same, but found themselves still trapped.

"We didn't bring screwdrivers, so we can't escape." explained Mr. White.

Before Perry could even roll his eyes, Doofenshmirtz jumped up in front of the two other agents, and Dark Vegan sliced open their traps- and Mr. Black's sleeve.

"My wife's gonna kill me." he said.

Suddenly, a beep sounded on the -inator.

"The -inator! It's ready!" shouted Doof as he tried to make his way over to it.

"NOOO! YOU WILL BE DESTROYED!" yelled Dark Vegan as he pushed Doofenshmirtz out of the way.

* * *

Candace, Mary, and Susan were the only ones still standing.

Candace pulled ahead of Mary, but Susan came up beside her.

They were all racing side by side, with Candace in the middle. The finish line was just a little farther.

"Almost there!" grunted Candace. But then a big rumbling noise came from behind them.

"Do you guys hear something?" Candace asked the twin sisters. She turned her head to see the mound of people racing towards them on Phineas's hoverboard.

"Candace!" Phineas yelled, "Look out!"

"AHHHHHHHH!" screamed Candace as she sped away in front of Mary and Susan.

"What is she running from?" Susan wondered.

"THAT!" cried Mary as she pointed to the mound of people.

"AHHHHHHHH!" screamed the Test girls, pulling up beside Candace. All three of the redheads were screaming their heads off as they tried to keep ahead.

* * *

Doofenshmirtz dodged Dark Vegan, but accidentally hit a button on his -inator.

"Oh, no, I hit the random fire button!" Doof exclaimed as the machine started blasting off lasers and pulling random things into his lab, like swingsets and umbrella stands.

* * *

"THE FINISH LINE!" Candace exclaimed as she saw it coming up ahead.

"IT'S TOO LATE!" Susan yelled as the mound of people sped up behind them.

It was coming faster and faster, and was almost on top of them!

The finish line was seconds away!

 _CRAAAAAASH!_

Candace, Susan, and Mary were pummeled by the giant ball of people, right as they rolled over the finish line.

"It's a tie!" Irving and Eugene yelled at the same time.

"Uhhhh…" muttered Candace. She looked up and saw a hand. It belonged to Susan.

"You were pretty good out there." she said as she helped Candace up.

"You weren't so bad yourself." replied Candace.

"Is everyone okay?" Phineas asked, glancing around.

"Oh, man." Johnny said, "That was intense."

Susan and Mary walked over to Phineas and Ferb.

"I have to say, you really put up a challenge," Mary said, "I didn't think it was possible anyone could even come close as us to inventing stuff like this. Your parents must be proud."

"They don't even know." Candace said flatly as she walked up, "Whenever I try to show my mom, whatever they built just magically disappears."

"Really?" Susan asked, "How?"  
"I have absolutely no idea." replied Candace.

"Ferb was pretty impressed with your hoverboard style," Phineas said, "It was fast, simple, and effective."

"Does Ferb even talk?" Mary asked.

"Oh, sometimes." Phineas responded, "But he's more of a man of action."

"Although I did have one line earlier." Ferb put in.

"Well, since it was a tie, I don't know what to do." Isabella told Sissy, "Although you did put up a good fight."

"We'll just sell our treats in different parts of town." replied Sissy, " _I_ 'll sell more than you."

"Not if I can help it!" Isabella responded.

They both raced out of the backyard.

"Thanks again, Phineas!" Isabella called over her shoulder.

"Well, since it _was_ a tie, I think we should all walk away today happier, and conclude that you two are both equally mean as bullies." Baljeet said to Buford and Bumper.

There was a pause as inspirational music played.

"Nah, I'm meaner." Buford replied.

"No, that's me!" yelled Bumper, and then two of them started to brawl.

"Okay, now that the race is over," Candace said, "The track is still here, and you two are sooo busted." she grabbed her phone. "Mom! Mom! Mom!" she yelled, "Phineas and Ferb had this giant contest, and build hoverboards and stuff, and the giant track is still here, so hurry up and get home before it all disappears!"

"I'm at the checkout line." Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher sighed, "I'll be home soon."

Ahead of her, a man with blond hair was loading up the ingredients for meatloaf on the conveyor belt.

"Well someone's a fan of meatloaf." Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher commented.

"Are you kidding?" Mr. Test replied, "I love meatloaf! I make it everyday for my family."

"I was the Meatloaf Queen at the Meatloaf Festival earlier this summer. I had a lot of fun tasting the different kinds of meatloaf." Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher remembered.

"There was a meatloaf festival?" Mr. Test gasped, "And I missed it? No no no no no no no." he muttered for the rest of time he was at the checkout.

"Well, that was weird." Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher commented.

* * *

Dark Vegan was still chasing Doofenshmirtz, and the -inator was still firing randomly.

"Save me Perry the Platypus! Save me!" cried Doofenshmirtz as he avoided the light sword.

Perry whistled for Mr. Black and Mr. White to follow him, as he opened up the fridge and grabbed a ham. Then he ran over to Vegan and waved it in front of him.

"Not meat!" Dark Vegan yelled as he started chasing Perry around the lab.

* * *

Candace paced furiously around the yard until she heard a familiar noise.

"Mom's car horn!" she gasped, "And the track is still here!" she ran out of the backyard and into the front yard.

"Is she always like this?" Susan asked to no one in particular.

"Mom mom mom!" Candace yelled, "Backyard! Now!" she grabbed her mother's arm, and dragged her to the backyard.

* * *

The -inator was still firing randomly, and a ray shot out into the Flynn-Fletcher backyard.

* * *

Phineas, Ferb, Susan, Mary, Johnny, Dukey, Irving, Eugene, Jeremy, and Gil, all watched as the two tracks were suddenly lifted into the sky, and out of the backyard.

Candace raced back into the yard with her mom.

"...And I'm seeing nothing." Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher replied.

"No no no!" protested Candace, "I swear, it was all right here!" she caught sight of Susan, "Susan! Tell mom about the track!"

"Uhh… she's right." Susan said, "Your sons and I had a challenge of inventions, and we built a giant hoverboard track that got lifted up and out of the yard by a giant laser."

"Wow, it even sounds crazy when you say it." Candace said.

"Candace, Honey, you need to stop dragging new people into your obsession with the boys, it's not fair to them."

Candace gave a big long sigh as her mother went back inside.

"Wow, talk about coincidences." Mary said, "I wonder where that beam came from."

* * *

The two hoverboard tracks were zooming into Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated at an alarming speed.

"Oh no!" Doofenshmirtz screamed. Dark Vegan stopped chasing Doof, and they all started running around in circles and panicking.

"We're doomed!" cried Mr. White.

Perry rushed to the Teleporter… inator and hit the self destruct button. The beam of light holding the hoverboard tracks disappeared, dropping them down on a nearby empty lot.

* * *

A short farmer holding a pitchfork was standing in the lot with his wife.

"I can't believe you bought an empty lot to turn into an Extreme Sports Park, but you didn't buy any Extreme Sport Tracks." his wife complained, "What did you think, an Extreme Sports Track was just going to fall out of the sky?"

At that moment, the two hoverboard tracks landed behind them.

"Well, yeah, I kinda thought that." the farmer replied.

* * *

"Woo hoo!" Doofenshmirtz cheered, "Perry the Platypus, you saved us!"

Dark Vegan pulled up his mask. "I'm still mad at you for the eggs and ham," he said, "But I'm really tired from chasing you, so I'm going to turn in. Jillian!" he called.

"Coming Dad." Jillian replied as she got up and followed her father out of the room.

"We're just going to go too." Mr. White told Perry, and they left the same way.

"You can leave now, Perry the Platypus." Doof told the monotreme, "Bless you and curse you."

Perry shrugged, and jumped off the roof with his parachute, as his theme song played.

* * *

"Well that was certainly an unusual day." Susan told them, "Thanks for the contest."

"Hey, no problem," Phineas replied, "It was a lot of fun." Then he heard a chattering noise.

"Oh, there you are Perry." he said, as he bent down to pet his platypus.

"Are all platypuses teal?" asked Dukey.

"The ones in Danville are." replied Phineas.

Perry chattered again.

"We'd better get going before Bumper is done with his brawl," said Johnny, "C'mon Dukey."

They both stepped out of the yard.

"We're going to go after him." Susan said flatly, as she and Mary followed their brother.

"Yeah, we're all just going to leave now like everything is settled and nobody has anything to say to anyone else." said Buford suddenly, as he Baljeet, Bumper, Irving, Eugene, and Gil all left the backyard.

"See you, Candace." Jeremy waved, as he followed the rest of them.

"Bye Jeremy!" cried Candace. She sat down under the tree beside her brothers. The sun had begun to set, and the yard was bathed in pink and orange.

"We're gonna turn in too." Phineas said after awhile, as he picked up Perry, and followed Ferb into the house, "Goodnight Candace."

"Goodnight." replied Candace in an exhausted tone. The day hadn't gone the way she'd hoped, but summer days often hadn't. Oh, well. She was ready to try and bust her brothers the next morning. And even though they'd tied, Candace knew that her brothers could beat anyone in anything. She was after all, secretly proud to be their older sister. With this in mind, she closed her eyes, and fell asleep under the tree, in the backyard, where everything was possible.

* * *

 **Well, that's the end of Johnny in Danville. I'm sorry it took awhile for this chapter, I had a lot of writer's block, because I forgot to plan the ending earlier. I feel like this story focused more on Candace and the Test girls, than it did on Phineas, Ferb, and Johnny. I had originally planned for it to focus more on Isabella and Sissy, but it didn't really work out. A lot of stuff I had originally planned for got cut off. I do plan to do more Phineas and Ferb stuff in the future, but unfortunately it's going to be awhile before I start another story. Thanks for sticking with me, and I hope you enjoyed Johnny in Danville! :)**


End file.
